


A winter love

by chiaravargas93



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: All this family try, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce wayne try to be a good father, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Ice Skating, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OR IS IT, Snow games, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, Swearing, Team as Family, Top Dick Grayson, Unrequited Love, Winter, family outing, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Summary: When he received an invitation for a family outing he was ready to tore it to piece and happily go on his journey as if nothing happened but well with all the bullshit that happened to them , he became closer with his siblings and even bruce try he can hive him that . In the end he doesn't regret his decision . They were all happy , no villains have inturupted them and he can maybe have a chance with his hopeless love.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: DickJay Weekend mini events





	A winter love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Winter/ ice cream on face.

He scoffed when he was invited to a family outing what a load of bullshit , bruce finally got his head out off his ass and realised that he fucked up big time with his family and decided to do a family outing good for him it didn't mean that he would indulge him and play happy family .

He forgiven him for how he acted when he returned to gotham and when he haven't avenged him.  
Bruce is an self righteous asshole and an hypocrie who can't manage his emotions in an healthy way even if his life was at stake .  
Nobbody's perfect and all that rubbish but he is still the one who give him a home and a family when he have no one but he haven't forgotten that he sliced his neck to save the joker and did the same thing when he tought that he killed penguin his father murderer (even if willis was a piece of shit he was still his father. Their were moment when the two of them will bond and go out have fun togethersometimes just the two of them other Catherine will join them) and kicked him out of gotham like he did to kate as if he own the city .  
He claim him as his son when he could have killed him for the sake of two criminal who have hurt his family and the city that he swore to protect again and again without remorse he doesn't understand why he still found in himself to be disapointed in him .

He was determined to tell him where he can shove his goddamn invitation but then he saw cass , tim, blondie and even damian expression who were all so hopefull like they all wanted him to go and well he isn't goldie, he could never be him and doesn't want to.  
But it didn't mean that he was a bad older brother , they were all exited about the outing and he wasn't about to crush their mood with his absence .

" I'm glad that you came jay " dick smile could light up all of gotham with how delighted he was.

"Don't flatter yourself dickhead . I didn't did it for you , i did it for the kiddos".  
He have a fond smile on his face when he saw them play in the ice ring , he left out a chuckle when he see cass and damian fall on their ice- roller they all looked like they were having fun .

" Did you ever regret it " at dick quizzical look he add " you made a life for yourself as ric grayson , you escaped this lifestyle, this city who take and take even if you doesn't know if it's worth it and this mess of a family, you even have a girlfriend and a job, did you ever regret that you came back ? " to came back to us ( to me) was left unsaid.

" I won't lie to you it was hard but it's worth it i will go throught hell and back for this family and i wouldn't regret it one bit". He say it with raw certainty and passion it's a promise that he will be there for them.

" There a bunch of gremlins whose only goal in life is to cause chaos but they grow on you " he hear their laughers seem like even bruce join them , he doesn't need to see it to know that they have the same fond smile.

" the big bad red hood have a heart eh " he say teasingly , with an dick grayson special smile™ on his face brighter than the sun and he can't keep his eyes off him .

He remember when damian have swallowed his pride to apologies to him for what happened with the crowbar and the small box . When he haven't trusted him and accused him without proof ( he even apologised to tim his expression was priceless) , when he gifted him a cat and will shily show him his drawing .  
When tim have bailed him out of arckam and forgiven him for what he did to him. He know that he can trust tim and they got along well now like brother.  
When cass will show him her dance and babs will take his side against bruce , when he will prank the family with steph tim and harper.  
And read with duke, damian and cullen.

He say nothing but doesn't deny it a soft smile on his face, they come a long way and even if he tryed to distance himself because he can't shut the voice that say that it could easily go wrong , all progress will disapear and their relationship will became as strained as it was before but they have grown on him like a bunch of parasite that hooked themself to his heart.

" I tryed to cut tie with the family you know i was tired of bruce bullshit, of the judgemental view of me and their lack of trust i already have a family in the outlaw i choose them and they choose me so why will i keep trying for a bunch of people who can't accept me even if i try ? " he sighed , his serious expression turned soft when he watch how happy they all were.

" But as demon brat learned at his own risk it's not so easy to leave the nest in the end i keep coming home "

He is still tired , he doesn't know if he can stop this feeling , even if Bruce try he doesn't think that he can trust him look what good that have done him the last time.  
He doesn't know if he see them as his childrens or as his soldiers .  
He was done with them but then bruce started to go to therapy he even gave up the cowl for a while , convinced them all to went and it helped .  
He even tryed to communucate with them ( to tell him that he is prood of him and that he love him , it was as if a part of him buried deep inside of his heart was whole again) and he can't help but feel hope .

Dick doesn't talk for a while doesn't try to make excuse for him , bruce or the family or to defend himself and them. He only look at him like he can see even the more hidden part of him , like he see him and not what they assume to know of him and he suddendly feel naked under his gaze.

" Once a bat always a bat little wing " he look at him with such care and fondness that jason remember why does he have fallen for him all those year ago when he was still robin , Batman partner and tought that it made him invincible , when he tought that being robin gave him magic ( before he died betrayed by the one who gave birth to him believing till the very end that bruce will came save him).

He tought that his feeling for him disapeared after the bullshit with agent 37 and ric grayson . Who was he kidding he haven't fallen out of love with him when he put him in arckam yes he will be the first to say that it wasn't his best moment , he wasn't in his right mind it was complicated but to put him where his murderer was was a low blow).

It's easy to fall for dick grayson-wayne he isn't the first one to do that and wouldn't be the last , the hardest part is to fall out of love with him .  
Even if by nothing sort of a miracle he see him as more than a brother dick grayson love freely and easily . Like a bird he is the epythom of freedom , he couldn't hold him back nor be the first for him.  
When he will inevitably spread his wing will he be able able to ground him back by his side ?  
He still carry a torch for him but he haven't have history with him like wally , kor'i and babs no he just have an hopeless love and a complicated relationship.

" Eh you two old jeezer , you're ready to get you're ass beaten ?! Jason you're with your us narrow bat kids and dead robin club for the win ! " Steph say enthusiastically , it seem like they started an ice staking competion.

" In you're dream steph , were gonna win this just you wait " you couldn't say that dickhead wasn't competitive.

" Ttt you're delusional in your old age grayson " at that steph sent him a thumb up that he slightly returned with a nod " remember the last pranking war it was an humiliating defeat and history will repeat itself " damian is covered in warm clothes from head to toe it's five year since he came to gotham but he still have trouble with the cold.  
It's cute he even stick his tongue at dick.

They have got cass and barbara on their side ( alfred turned a blind side to it he will be eternally grateful that he returned to them he missed him so much) the others were doomed.

" In your place i will not be so sure of it " babs came next to dick the two of them exchanged a smile and he try to not to feel the same old pang of jealousy that he feel when he see dick interract with her.  
( Or any others of his harem of redhead , he feel ridiculous it came to the point when he wanted to return to his natural hair color for the sake of having him notice him . He even did it once but it changed nothing he still only saw him as his younger brother.)

It went like this the team were composed of him, steph , damian,duke, cullen and harper vs bruce, dick, babs, cass , tim and kate , alfred was the referee.  
Needless to say it escalated quickly , alfred tend to limit family game night for a good raison they tend to got vicious it can even get to the point when they forget their inimity to win. In the end it was a tie, alfred deciding to stop their ice hockey competition before that they can destroy the place too caught up in their rivalry.  
It turned into a figure stating competion while some of them like him opted to watch the show or go get some snack .  
Dick is beautiful on ice , he tend to be effortlessly beautiful it's not a surprise but he is as good on ice as he is in the air .  
His cheek turned rosy while he admired him in awe of the older man.

" Jay , were going to the park do you want to come with us ?" Dick say hopefully , he have run to him after that he finished and his foolish heart have skipped a bit, damn him how can he refuse when he looked at him with these expressive blue eyes and his best expression of a kicked puppy with puppy dog eyes at full force.

" While i'm here i can as well come with you " he shrugged while dick face broke into a wide smile.

The scene could only be described as a battlefield, gotham vigillante have quickly decided that tim and damian inimity was god way to protect humanity and their sanity , the two of them can take over the world if they wanted to .  
At first they were relieved when they got along better but to the villain horror and damnation they started to team up more without bickering every minute.  
The heroes prayed all gods above that they were on their side , their all thankfull really .  
Sometimes like this when the two little gremlins decided to team up in a snowball fight only emphasis how good it is to have them on their side.

" These two little monster really did a wonder on us eh " he have a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and an ice cream on the other because jason isn't an idiot and know when to back down from a lost fight.

"They really made a terrific duo " he shuddered " it make me almost miss the time when they couldn't stand each other " dick smiled softly and lovingly they were making snowmen and snow angel smiling all the way in gotham park.

" look over there little wing " while jason looked curiously at the direction that dick pointed with his finger , he feel him lick his cheek " what are you doing you asshole ??? " He feel flustered , his blush is a bright red.

" there was ice cream on your face " while saying that he hold jason hand , their finger locked together and lick his lips " it's delicious " he shouldn't have the right to look so sexy.

" You already have your ice cream you idiot " if it's possible he feel more embarassed .

" But it's better when it's you " it was an indication that jason read too much book because he feel like a shy young maiden who face the advance of a daring and handsome young man.


End file.
